The Viridian Trace
by WizardGurl
Summary: Look at your face, you are the Viridian Trace! Your fate is in your hands, in this land. A long time ago, long before anyone could remember there was magic. What if Miley had such magic? Follow her into Viridian, while still being a rockstar by day! M/
1. Chapter 1: Mystic

**Authors Notes: This story is my first Hannah Montana story with the characters Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Miley, and Robby, so please be kind. This was a summer project from 2007 and recently I wanted to share it with you, the fans. This story also includes OC characters. All copyrights are respectfully acknowledge to Disney Channel, and Hannah Montana, I do not own anything by my own story the plot. This story is about Hannah Montana and her normal self as Miley Stewart. What if you lived your life never knowing that somewhere in another reality you were everything, something magical! How will Miley lead her life knowing somewhere this life, so unbelievable will be more than just a life to her, it will be her destiny!**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter One: Mystic_

Miley was finding it unbelievable difficult these days even paying attention to the singing teachers lecture over how many musical notes in a measure wasn't easy along with her to-do list today which contained a mound of homework and a fitting for her dress to the 2007 Pop Music Choice Award Show. She caught a quick glimpse of what her teacher was saying before glancing down at the page in her hand.

"So the sixtieth beat is repeated…"

_What is this feeling?_

_So lost, choices made, something feels lost_

_In the norm._

She has been scribbling on the paper for the past hour but did it really mean anything? Oh forget it! This feeling she talked about was pointless, for a few weeks she felt different, but not in a rock-star way in the pit of her stomach deep within her.

"Now if you carry the eighth beat over the bass, what would that sound like? Hannah? Hello? Hello!"

"Um…what--it would sound like..." She trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about.

"You're not paying attention? For _your_ information it would sound like this. Don't let no small frustrations ever bring you down." Her teacher snag to her before trying herself to full height and towering over Miley. "Is there a reason you're not paying attention?"

"I'm what? Oh no, its just that I would really like to try singing the chorus." Miley said scratching her blonde wig, and trying to sound as kind as possible.

"There is no chorus because you haven't gotten around to finishing the song, it's a work in progress, and I see that we really ought to stop for today, _obviously!" _The teacher said irate gathering her books and bags and walking out of the door, her nose high in the air.

"No, no Libby I--" Miley said picking up speed trying to apologize but found it was too late, her dad was standing there looking at the door, her eyes burning, his mouth hanging open.

"_Great, now she's ticked off at me and I cannot think straight anyways. What else is going to happen today?"_ Miley said to herself, her emotions getting the better of her and leaving a sour taste in her mouth, she walked back to her room.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly called from the front step of her house stairs.

"Hello Lilly…" She remarked before shutting her bedroom door and threw her blonde wig off her head. She felt for the secret wardrobe behind her normal closet, glad to enter this safe heaven.

"You look tired, what's up?" Her friend said plopping down on her shoe-shaped chair flipping her blonde hair with her right hand.

"Nothing I can explain, listen I have a Hannah fitting at five tonight do you think you can tell Oliver I cannot lend him my book for English until than?" She said hardly glancing at her friend rubbing her eyes.

"Um…that's a no!" Lilly said not sounding like herself, her voice cracking a bit.

"Why Lilly? You have his cell phone--"

"No I don't mean that that, I mean… oh haven't you heard?" She asked as if it was not important.

"No? What?" Miley said finally turning to her best friend her brown hair looking almost pitch black for a minute but as Lilly tried t figure out why, she must have blinked and it looked like it always did.

"Well, he had to go out of town for a few days, he told me this three days ago, I thought he told you! A fishing trip with his…" Lily said looking down at her nails, without a hint of worry, Miley was clearly thrown for a loop.

"WHAT? I guess well…He's just being so distant lately!" Miley yelled, Lilly looked up.

"Miley, I thought you knew…and besides it's just Oliver!" Lilly explained as calm as she could.

"Just Oliver? _Just Oliver?"_ Miley shouted back again this time mimicking Lilly's voice, she didn't know why she was being so defensive about him. "I think I care what people do…"

"Woah Miley!" Lilly said jumping out of the chair and walking towards Miley. "Breathe in, breathe out. All better now?"

"Whatever! I have to do something really important so I'll call you after my fitting." Miley said turning her back towards Lilly and moving farther into the closet.

"Are you sure Miley?" Lily asked moving towards the closet doors, her eyebrows furrowed and hurt written all over her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Miley said in a much more quite tone, almost a whisper.

Lilly wasn't so sure.

Neither was Miley.

The truth was she felt Oliver had everything to do with her feeling this way. But nothing explained her sore stomach pain, nothing at all.

But far away, where nothing ever seemed to happen sat Oliver closing in on his destination. He knew what was wrong with Miley and he had to just bring it closer to her reality. Together they could finally piece together the answers.

The sun peeked in through the open window illumination Miley's chestnut locks. She rolled over basking in the rays, enjoying the feeling that the weekend was here at last, well just as son as she had a conference call with her assistant stage director and called to apologize to her voice teacher. She wondered why her brain was buzzing with emotional turmoil and knew I was the way she handled everything yesterday. She hadn't called Lilly all night, and her voice teacher had by sheer luck talked to her father who corrected the situation by calling it a "rock-star" moment but that still didn't make it okay. She kept moving around during her fitting so bad that the rayon snagged and to make matters worse Oliver was still not returning her text messages. She extended her arm and closed it around her Sidekick cell phone. Glancing at the time she thought she would give it another shot this time sending a message to both Lilly and Oliver.

_Guess what? I had a rock-star moment. I hope you'll forgive me for being distant and not like myself. Hope to hear from you soon._

_-Miley_

"_But wait, its Oliver who's being distant not Miley or Hannah!" _She thought to herself rolling her eyes. She crawled out of bed and began to brush her hair.

Oliver meanwhile knew what he had to do. He had done it so many times before but a black heel stood in his path. He tried to ignore it but it wouldn't budge. He looked up and was face to face with a person, a girl.

"Hello, excuse me I must be off…" He remarked not really noticing the person at first.

"Hello Oliver!" She spat, her voice thick as honey, but it didn't sound sweet at all.

"Do I know you?" He asked taking in her full features, his heart beating against his chest.

"No but I know you!" She let out a smile, or what would have passed as a smile had this been a pleasant meeting.

She looked almost exactly like Miley it was scary! Except the hair and the color of the eyes. Everything about them from their eyelashes to their pupil spelled evil. They were hooded brown like drops of chocolate. Her hair lay over her shoulders a blanket of black her highlights were Miley's precious chestnut brown however her voice spook those of Miley each note. So true but so full of hate. Oliver didn't know they would get closer and not in a good way either. She wore denim pants a sheer black top over a black laced tank top and black mini-skirt completed her look. He gave off an air of a girl with a mission, and her lips caked in deep red lipstick.

"Um, yeah well I got to…" He said dazed and confused.

"Be going? Rather you than I." She snicked her lips together, her lower lip twitching slightly.

Oliver made to keep going but she raised her hand stopping him in his tracks, he tried to by pass her again but found an invisible barrier stop his attempts.

"How dare you!" He remarked astonished, she only just got a laugh at his expense.

Smoke filled Oliver eye vision a crisp vivid purple hue. He choked back trying not to let in his lungs.

"Dare is my middle name!" She released her hand from midway above her hest and winked at Oliver vanishing a minute later, with a small pop.

Oliver took to a run, thinking of her resemblance, something wasn't right.

"How could she use magic against me?" He said aloud, the wind listening hard, he turned the corner of the pathway, looking at the sign and smiled.

_Cat's Wild 1 mile._

**End of Chapter one! I want to thank you for reading this first off. Oliver is not on a fishing trip as you may have gathered, and yes he does have magical abilities! So what does this have to do with Miley? Who is this mysterious stranger walking around that looks like her? Find this out and more in chapter two. I would really appreciate it if you could just leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'll be posting the 2****nd**** chapter tomorrow!**

**Until Chapter Two rock your life! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Over the Threshold

**Authors Notes: I want to thank all of the reviewers, this is a very special story for me because I wrote it during the time when I needed something to make my summer remarkable, the first minute I thought of this story's plot I knew that this was going to be it, so keep reading and maybe you'll know what I mean. I do not own any of the characters in this story, all copyright is acknowledged to it's owners (Disney Channel and Hannah Montana). The only thing I own is the plot and my characters, who you'll be meeting in this chapter. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think, they mean the world to me. When spoken sentences are in italics they are not spoken aloud, but through the mind, as if someone can read your thoughts and communicate them as an everyday conversation, you'll see what I mean. Here is chapter two!**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Two: Over the threshold_

Cat's Wild was a small town just thirty minutes from the capital of Viridian and that was in good traffic. It was populated mainly by elves but it was known for its witches and wizards who took up residency there. It's lush green hills took up the main land but magically people got carried away trying to make the landscape unique and thus the grassy greens you would expect would be replaced with clouds, It wasn't uncommon for you to step on a cloud and soar around or be talking to some common folk and bump into a cloud that was soaring low to the ground. Houses were made of spells and enchantments and had been around long before anyone could remember. Families usually kept houses in their race. But as the magical races expanded over the years the small population of Cat's Wild kept steady. Oliver arrived in front of number thirty down the lane and knocked twice. The door swung open on its own and accord and he entered.

He shifted over to the table in the kitchen, a row of newspaper clippings piled in the middle, he glanced at a few headlines.

"_The Dominion's new ruling"_

"_Part one of the new laws and bylaws of the Dominions rulings"_

He didn't take a word in edgewise. Bread was pled on a dish to his left and to his right tarot cards. His hand clasped tightly around them, sweat dropping from his fingertips, his thoughts connected.

"Why is Miley magical?" He asked, his hands relaxed and the cards shuffled and the arrangement showed their answer. Oliver glanced down at them one at a time.

The left card represented an important element of the past, the two of wands the pure image of The Dominion. Their established power and influence rules over others. Their set goals and a vision for the future are coming to grips with impact of past decisions are important to the current state of affairs. They must now develop a plan of action, because they are leadership.

The middle card represented a deciding element of the present; the ten of cups is reversed to be a sign of debauchery, stagnation and dissipation. The future is gaining on all those who are living.

The right card represented a critical element of the future…another trace.

A movement was seen out of the corner of Oliver's eye.

The cards piled up again, as Oliver sat take at the table stuffing the bread in his mouth and taking in the images of the cards. The movement, a girl moved forward placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

He blocked his thoughts.

She stepped away speaking into her thoughts, mind ready.

"_Well hello to you too—" _She said using her magic to speak to Oliver through use of mind reading communication.

She moved towards the sink and glanced out near the setting sun. Oliver finally looked up towards his only true friend in this magical world. She began gathering potatoes and rinsing them in hot water.

"_Sorry…"_ He spoke, returning his words directly to her mind.

"_I don't blame you, how is it going?" _She muttered sending her words back to Oliver.

"_Delayed, nothing has popped up, maybe she isn't magical at all." _He said back wringing his hands.

"Not likely, it's going to happen eventually."She said, but this time out loud, drying her hands on her apron and smiling at Oliver.

Thela was a young witch but skilled. She had taught Oliver everything that faithful day two years ago when he had found out that he had magical abilities and the gift to read minds and communicate as well. Now Oliver had to teach Miley the same.

"But what if she never learns or if it never comes to the surface?" Oliver said looking down and trying in a jagged breath.

"Than we will worry about that when the time comes Oliver, so what was your excuse this time?" She asked knocking her pale white hand against the cutting board, to draw attention to her words.

"Some family fishing trip and I had to go before the school year ended because of my dad's work." He said as if it was the best excuse in the book.

She snorted her featured shinning in the rising moonlight. She could change appearance at will, as was typical with the elves. Her hair bobbed near her pointed ears in twilight blue and aqua. Her clothing of ocean blue and an elf made belt.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders in self-defense and waved his hand about, instantly a hot steamy pot of beef stew began to cook.

"Let's eat than, and worry later!" He stated.

A million miles away Hannah Montana was finishing a sold-out concert in Malibu. She had been doing great until she began her third song _"Rockstar"_, the pain in her stomach jolted and intensified she had been feeling small mummers of pain over the past fortnight. As though something inside her was changing.

"Hey Hannah! Great concert! I'm gong to run and grab your cell phone you left it in the green room and where shall I meet you?" Her friend Lilly asked, but glad in a white wig with strawberry red streaks, as Lola.

"Lola, thank you. I'll be in my dressing room." She remarked holding her stomach and grimacing.

She tried to smile weakly at her best friend as she turned around the corner and entered her dressing room. She quickly removed her concert threads and it was about to remove her wig when it happened.

A small voice inside her mind screamed at her, she didn't understand anything about it. But it soon would all soon fall into place.

"_Viridian trace, look at your face you are the trace." _

Her legs wobbled as she tried to grab onto anything to steady herself, her vision blurred and her heart raced. Her stomach burst with pain, she bent low trying to overcome over the pain but everything around her began scattered. The only thing she could hear was the door opening and foot steps. The pain in her stomach wasn't passing and it only made her scream out louder and louder. Her system shut down, she didn't know her sense of direction anymore. She felt cold and only felt, saw and knew blackness around her.

She knew no more.

But funny how a million miles away as Oliver was catching up with a friend, a sudden pain in his stomach crept over him briefly.

That evening, Oliver felt the pain in his stomach as Thela walked with him to the local Tavern, The Owl and the Unicorn He thought nothing of it which was a very bad mistake. They picked a table in the back. The tavern was a cherished building built of fairy dust and wood. It as a good place for a private conversation and good clean merriment. The barmaid Nat was always kind and you could see her mango-colored high heels from miles away. She had short, choppy black hair and walked up to their table.

"Oliver sweetheart long time no see!" She grinned down at him drawing a notebook from inside her hot pink apron.

"Yeah, well living in two different realms, enough said!" He retorted back glancing down at the menu.

"Never could do it myself, so what can I get you?" She said smiling at Thela and pen at the ready.

"I'll just get water with a wedge of lemon." Oliver ordered, returning the drink menu.

"Thela?" She asked not looking up as she wrote on her pad.

"Um, let's see I'll just take a spitzer punch with extra cherry syrup." She said giving Oliver a look, he knew that look.

"Right, I'll be back!" Nat said cheerfully before moving away from the table. As she turned her heel Oliver picked up a mixed nut and began playing with it on the table.

"Oliver is there something you want to talk about?" Thela said sounding almost like a mother.

"No." Oliver said disregarding the subject and concentrating hard on the mixed nut.

She began searching his mind looking for answers but he held strong and didn't let her break through.

"Here you go! On the house welcome back Oliver!" Nat said seeing the sudden change in mood at the table; she shuffled back to the front of the tavern.

"OLIVER!" Thela said, it what was clearly not a whisper.

"Alright," He began squeezing the lemon juice in the water with his thumb. "I meet someone on Argyle Road this evening; I've never seen her before."

"What did she look like?" Thela asked taking a long gulp of her drink, pushing the subject further.

"Just like Miley! But she had black hair and different eyes." He heard a clunk of silverware and looked over to Nat to see what the commotion was but found Thela who was hanging her head over the table and retrieved a spoon back that had fallen over the edge.

"I've never seen this girl you described before." She said in much too fast of a response, sounding nervous and scared.

"But…" Oliver began to say clearly picking up on something that sounded to him like a lie. "But she knew my name."

"Well…" Thela said as if she had answered that if somebody asked her how she was doing, she mentioned for Nat to bring the dinner menus.

"She used magic against me!" Oliver said in an angry tone.

They stared at each other in shock.

It wasn't uncommon for somebody to use magic against each other, but it still wasn't something anybody wanted to see, or have to deal with.

Miley's head hit the cold wooden planks of the dressing room as Lilly and Robby Ray ran to her side.

"Slowly turn her over." Her father said his voice full of tears.

As they did she looked as if she was just sleeping.

"Mr. Stewart! She's bleeding! We didn't talk much after the concert and she was heading out of the Green Room." Lilly replied back looking up at Miley's father.

Sure enough a large gash was penetrating from her right temple as red blood issued outward.

"Miley? Honey wake up now!" He said in a voice that was trying to stay still, but it was shaking. He pushed his hand on her shoulder blade, but she didn't move.

Her lifeless body although far from death issued a dire need for 911, as the blood was soaked up like a sponge by her chestnut brown locks.

Oliver and Thela were returning back to her house late in the evening hours, Thela looked up at twinkling stars all around them.

"So are you sure you've never seen her before?" Oliver asked, becoming more voluminous every time he asked.

"Yes Oliver you've asked me a dozen times!" Thela responded grabbing her shrug and held it against her pale skin her blue hair rippling in the breeze.

"I know, I'm just asking…hey are you cold?" He asked as if noticing Thela for the first time that night.

"Yeah all of a sudden I am, funny Cat's Wild never gets this cold in the spring." She replied sniffing the air.

Back away in a desperate situation Miley was in the Emergency Room as panic struck them on a time. How strange how there is always a calm (Oliver's situation) before the storm (Miley's situation). The waiting room area was the best of both worlds.

"Dad, I came as fast as I could! What's wrong?" Jackson asked giving Lilly a hug and come to a halt at his father's feet.

"Well that's what we don't know. She was in her dressing room clenching her stomach when e entered and she was screaming…" He replied back to his son, a chill ran down his spin. "Than she just stopped all of a sudden and we thought everything was going to be fine but than she passed out."

"No…" Jackson said his voice airy and lifeless.

"She's so young, she's only a kid you don't think it's too serious do you?" His father asked more to himself, but to the two in the waiting room nevertheless.

"If it was, if she was sick she would have told us." Jackson said trying to lift his father's spirits.

"Listen I haven't talked to the doctor's yet and Lilly's parents are going to start to worry she head home and I will call you if anything happens." Robby Ray said looking down at the floor, clearly they had to do what he said, he was the adult.

By the look on his face, they reluctantly agreed.

"By the way is it Miley or Hannah?" Jackson asked carrying his voice down to a whisper.

"With all the chaos and the seriousness of the situation, I don't know…" His father gasped his eyes burning with fear.

The night moved onward in silence.

Miley lay in silence.

Robby law in silence

Oliver spoke in silence

To Thela, as he lay his head for the night in the bed in the spare bedroom.

"_Ollie, what's up? You cannot sleep I know you too well." _She spoke to him her mind racing from her mind and out to his.

"_Thela I haven't had my magic long and I know that each person gains their magic differently. How do they?"_

"_Well as you know." _She let out a long sigh; this story was almost becoming a bed time story. _"You receive your magical abilities upon birthright but they open up when the time is right according to your destiny. For example a person may receive them early in life or later. Like Caleb Bonaparte received his powers in his thirties and his destiny here lead him to establish the Dominion, the ruling body of all magic inhabitants of Viridian. When you receive them you know not why or how or when. When I did I always lived here and it was as simple as a flu, you know stuffy nose, water eyes and low-grade fever? Why is this? Because magic reacts differently in our blood but it finally comes and when it does it seems like an everyday normal occurrence. I remember when you received your magic it was a toothache. But in rare occurrences and this has only happened once a wizard was gaining his magic, a normal stomach ache but it was more than that, he lay unconscious for weeks, and nobody knew what became of him."_

"_Who was he?" _Oliver asked curious.

"_Oliver I think it's time for bed." _Thela replied back dismissing the subject.

But you know as well as I do Thela may have sugarcoated the story to withhold information.

Once back at home Jackson began locking up for the night, even thought it was clearly morning and six a.m. at that. He was very worried because he had nobody to turn to, when the phone rang.

"Hello, sorry to call so early but we are just confirming head count for Hannah Montana's appearance at the award show."The voice in the phone said as Jackson picked it up, his hand shaking.

"Um…this is…Jackson her assistant and I will have to deny this confirmation; other serious obligations have come up." Jackson said trying his best to not break down.

"Thank you and I hope to hear from you n the future, we will pass this information along, goodbye." The voice on the other end spoke, clearly taken for a loop.

Jackson drew in a jagged breath.

Still and quite outside as the morning drank up the night, it was a perfect storm.

**End of Chapter two! What do you think? Do you like Thela? So what about the plot? I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you think, I know this story is a bit different but thanks for reading it, and taking a chance. Look for Chapter Three to be uploaded tomorrow, and until than find your trace in you! Leave a review it means the world to me!**

**Until Chapter Three! Rock your life! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Oliver

Authors Notes: I want to thank all of the reviewers

**Authors Notes: I want to thank all of the reviewers. Now I want to make note of the girl's name who used magic against Oliver in the last couple of chapters, her name is Emily…look at that carefully, EMILY AND MILEY….in a different order, but using the same amount of letters, get it? Got it? Good! Miley is one person and Emily is another person, but they are alike in more ways that you could ever imagine, but you have to keep reading to find out.**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Three: Oliver_

In the still of the night, noise carried onward. The sound of Oliver's muffled panic and troubled dreams, the pacing footsteps of Miley's father against the hospital tile floors, Miley's faint beeps of her oxygen machine, and a voice of evil but of Miley's sweet tones.

It was her, the one that looked like Miley, but it wasn't Miley at all.

"So you have no other choice Caleb, changes will be made." She said appearing out of thin air on the spot.

"I understand _that _but what I don't understand is why you haven't noticed them, the first phase is in the works." Caleb said turning to look at her.

"You know I can't read, I care not to meddle myself in foolish things when I have others for those pity things. Plus I was distracted." She said throwing her hand out and looking as if there should have been a round of applause at her arrival.

"By what Emily?" Caleb asked looking smug.

"One boy, coming into town heading towards Cat's Wild." She remarked her nose turning up.

"What's so interesting about one boy, by the time we get down to it it'll be the whole realm!" Caleb said licking his lips.

"He lives in the other portal, I sense his magic great." She said her eyes burning with rage.

"So the portal will hopefully remain closed in due time, our time is now." Caleb said moving closer, thinking the plan was going smoothly.

"It's NOT that, no portal will remain closed, it's something I fear he deals with." She said look to Caleb as if he was a child.

"Like what?"

"Change, I cannot process mere thoughts nor can I penetrate the mind. But I can sense and thrive on fear, it was written on his face everywhere I looked."

"Well Emily, keep your wits about you, it's only a matter of time." He said and they left it at that.

"Good morning Malibu! First off the temperature is way in the high digits so wear those shades, First Off in News eye witness reporter Hawthorn tells us about an After Hannah Hospital Headline!"

Jackson sat bolt-up right.

"Thank you Charlotte. Well after a sold-out concert Hannah Montana performed her hot new single _"Life's what you make it" _to a sold out crowd last night. However she began to look pale on her third set, her dancers have confirmed this. An ambulance sped to the backstage area around 11:00 pm well after the concert ended. I saw a flash of blonde hair being placed inside on a gurney but no word yet and if this is at all what we have gathered, we'll have to wonder if she'll show up on the Award Show tonight, back to you Charlotte!"

Jackson hit the snooze button on his radio; he had never felt so ill himself thinking of his sister torn between saucy celebrity gossip and the actual real-life situation. This wasn't good attention and deep down inside she was just like everybody else. He headed down to the kitchen and began grabbing a cereal box and milk. The silence overcame him, how often did he sit right next to her day in and day out with his sly remarks? He never thought of a day without them. He chewed slowly, his breathing tightened.

Robby Ray was at the vending machine with no news, Miley was still in the emergency room as a nurse turned the corner and taped him on his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Stewart, we are preparing a room for your daughter Miley now, we had a few backups and we are processing her test results. She is however still unconscious I will alert you when she is settled in."

"Thank you." He mumbled feeling for his phone to text Jackson a report.

Miles away Hannah Montana's wig lay forgotten in the mud, the speed of the ambulance had caused it to fly out the window as the technicians worked on her in the dead of the night. Nobody had noticed it; it was just another story of why it was laying there for the rumor mill.

Inside Miley's body she was receiving her magic. Outside her body it was tearing down. Because nobody but Oliver understood what was going on.

Outside Thela's window crystals of rain gathered together to form snow crystals clumping together. Shocked Oliver was the first to rise that morning.

"Cold, she wasn't kidding!" He stated making his way downstairs to the kitchen table.

"Dad!" Jackson voice echoed through the hallway of Saint Victoria's medical ward.

"She's okay son but not awake yet. They don't think it's a coma and they have transferred her into a room on the third floor." He said explaining his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Have you seen her yet?" Jackson asked his voice cracking slightly.

"No…."

"Mr. Stewart!" A blonde girl shouted bounding down the stairs.

"Lilly it's good that you are here, were allowed to see her now I wanted to wait until everyone close to her was here before I saw her myself, come along."

They walked in silence before arriving at a sandy beach pile of wood, a door. It swung open to reveal wooden floors, white-washed floors and a million beeps of medical equipment ringing in their ears. They took one staggered breath and moved closer, together.

"It's Miley!" His father shouted, his eyes lighting up.

If Hannah lay there instead the connection could have had direct consequences, and the rumors would start right away. But her face still remained unresponsive on oxygen mask wrapped around her pale skin, her eye lids snapped close. A large red gash smeared across her face, and where pieces of gauze laid blood dried underneath it.

A soft knock on the door brought them out of the trance.

"Hello I'm Doctor Dolby, and if I may speak with you a few minutes Mr. Stewart?" Said a man with blonde hair who stood in the doorway.

"Of course, I'll just be a few minutes." Robby Ray made to leave, closing the door behind him. Jackson and Lilly grabbed two seats and scooted them to opposite sides of the hospital bed and remained silent for a few minutes. Jackson broke the silence first.

"Wonder what she's thinking about…"

Somebody's eye twitched and stared up towards the ceiling.

"Miles?" Jackson said jumping a good foot on his chair.

Miley spoke the words she knew was behind this mysterious pain all along, her body began to shake.

"Oliver?" She said in a mere whisper, before she screamed the same name again. "OLIVER!"

Her hand moved over her stomach and she drew a deep breathe before the pain overtook her and she passed out into the darkness.

"Lilly?" Jackson asked looking every which way.

"Jackson, I don't know what that was all about and I don't think it was good, but it meant something! Don't tell your dad!" Lilly replied back sounding smoothly, and rational.

"I hadn't planned on it. But why 'Oliver'?"

"Well at least we can safely say she doesn't have amnesia." Lilly said with half a smile.

The door handle began to rattle.

Away in Cat's Wild, Thela was unnerved about the snow.

"Oliver, I've tried every spell and it's not lifting, it never snows in the middle of spring here!" Thela said looking at Oliver with concern who hadn't taken a bite of his breakfast as another wave of stomach pain began to creep inside him.

His stomach began to settle again. Miley was in trouble the connection was just beginning, he had to get her. He had to leave to be with her.

**Author Notes: Well what do you think? Do you like the plot? I hope you will keep reading and reviewing and taking a chance. Chapter Four will be uploaded tomorrow, and until than find your trace in you! Leave a review it means the world to me! **

**Until Chapter Four! Rock your life! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Out of the Fire

**Author Notes: I want to thank all of the reviewers, and my new alert list user who just added me to their list, that means the world to me! I hope you like this story. This chapter is a bit more medically driven as well as being emotional driven just so you know. What do you think? Please leave a review, let me know what you think!**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Four: Out of the Fire_

Robby Ray's body lay in the doorframe, a vague expression on his face.

"Well we can safely say she's not dead nor in a coma. They ran tests all night but she's not safe enough to have a diagnosis, the doctors are taken by surprise. They rang ultrasounds and x-rays on her stomach and brain. The good news is that her brain is working and receiving oxygen so she is responsive, however they have to re-scan her stomach, and it might just be a bad stomach-ache. The bad news is we don't know where we are headed next or when she'll come to. They tried to stop the bleeding from the gash of her forehead but it won't stop bleeding, and all we can tell is it should stop eventually, but she fell pretty hard."

Jackson rose from his seat so his dad could sit down in his spot.

"Um dad what about the Award Show?" Jackson inquired as if it was just a common question.

"Well let's just be thankful it's not on Cable television." He said in a defeated manner.

Lilly jumped about a foot from her seat, the guys looked at her oddly.

"My cell phone is ringing!" She lied. "Might as well pick it up outside I don't want to interfere with any of the machine's equipment, want to come with me Jackson?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I could use the…" His words trailed away as he left behind her, she turned the nearest corner and whipped her hair around.

"Jackson we should…"

"Did we really see her awake." Jackson asked trying to talk some sense into her.

"What? What are you saying!" She said fresh saltwater tears falling down. "They don't know what's wrong with her! This could aid them if they knew that she's coming to."

"We aren't going to tell them, if the doctor's don't know…" He said back, hating himself for making Lilly cry.

"They don't always know right away but if they have all the pieces of the puzzle they can…" She said, rubbing at her red cheeks.

"Lilly I'm sorry, but in my gut I just feel that it's not important." He said raising his hand in front of her face.

"And when will it be important? When it's too late and this could have been her only ray of hope and they could have stopped it but later on she'll be in a coma, is that when it will be important?" She asked striking her hand against Jackson's, her tears landing on her lips.

"Lilly that's not what I mean! I'm scared and right now I don't know what to do!" He walked away unable to see a new round of tears streak her face, holding his pride.

_Slam_

A thud of papers hit the small wooden table, Oliver finally getting over his stomach pain looked up.

"Look at this!" Thela shoved a wad of paper into Oliver's face as he read.

_Out with the Old, in with the New_

Caleb Bonaparte head of the Dominion reported that the rules under which the magical individual practice will be readjusted in further months. His first rulings under the Dominion will include all portals to the mortal and conjoining realms will be locked under the time frame rulings of 1685, effective today.

Oliver looked into Thela's eyes.

"But he created the rulings, has he gone mad?"

"Or he's double-minded!" She snorted.

"Huh?"

"It sounds like he has free-range, he couldn't just change his mind all of a sudden. No this is the work of a minion." She said looking mad and worry seem to unsettle her nerves.

"Yeah I hate to say it Thela but I'm going to take advantage of the free range before things change, Miley…"

Their thoughts connected…

Later that afternoon, Robby understood the feeling of lack of sleep and headed home. Miley was due to be re-scanned for her odd stomach pains, and Jackson was still not talking. His hands were holding his head down and he saw small canvas shoes with stitched hearts and small stars, the words _All About Me _were written across the heel.

"Lilly I know what you're going to say, I should have told the doctor I'm an idiot what can I say? I was only thinking about myself." Jackson said without looking up.

"No Jackson in fact I must confess, if the doctor's haven't figured it out by now and have to re-do tests on her it's not anything we could have said that may have changed the outcome." Lilly replied back in a defeated manner.

They stared at each other silently agreeing and disagreeing at the same time.

"Lilly I mean you where there when it happened…"

"Yeah well so where you!" Lilly said in self-defense. "I can't say for certain if it was anything…"

"But we we've been with her for the entire week, we should be able to know what's going wrong! I know that she was having issues concentrating on Hannah stuff and she would have said something if something was bothering her! I am just so confused!" He said in a whisper, Lilly had to lean towards him to hear him.

Oliver began packing his belongings upstairs. How he wish he could have stayed longer in Cat's Wild, be he knew that Miley was coming into her powers. He began flipping pages of a torn, water-logged box until he found what he was looking for. A book that Thela had given him two years ago. Maybe if Miley read it she might understand her powers better.

"Oliver!" Thela's voice thundered up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have something for you if you're ready to go!" She called back.

"Just about, I'll come down soon!" He said and tossed the box in his sling bag before zipping it up.

He winked as his belongings began to levitate at his heel, he descended the stairs and Thela was running her hand up and down the banister waiting for him.

"Alright?" She asked smiling at him.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be."

"Alright if you have any problems get back here immediately okay? Once Miley's powers come in she might be confused, now I'm going to give you this it'll help but keep it safe okay?" She sad looking as smart as Oliver knew she was, she moved towards the kitchen and came back handing him a green bottle with a cork. "This is elf magic, it creates an invisibility shield for as long as you need it to, humans such as yourself never gain this power unless they study it and they may never master it." She said her eyes tearful for just a second.

"Thela, no I could never take your magic…" Oliver said objecting and pushing the bottle back in her hands.

"Oliver!" She shouted at him, giving him the bottle back. "The way the Dominion is moving and what you have in store for you, use it only if you have to! Now go!"

Never once had he heard Thela said goodbye, and this was as good as any "goodbye" as he was going to get.

Oliver made to thank her but she quickly ran up the stairs, his route led him towards the Hall of Passage.

"Hello Oliver!" Miley's sinister-like voice rang out. Oliver spun on his heel towards the voice. There was that mysterious girl standing grinning at him, looking just like Miley but not even close to his best friend. He thought up a spell to send her stumbling backwards to make up for the spell she had used against him. But before he was half-way through she blocked it with her hatred.

"Trying to get me back? You don't know how much of that you'll be doing later on. You're too weak." She snorted her lip curling in the slightest.

"Who are you? How dare you use magic against me." Oliver said back, rounding on her.

"I'm Emily. No need for introductions though you'll be finished before you're started."

"Was that a threat?" He asked sincerely.

"Oh no! A threat is what I did to your poor, helpless friend Miley, think of the color red." She egged him on.

Oliver's head began to spin and cloud up. Somehow he had to know if she was lying.

"A threat on her life!" Emily crackled and vanished on the spot. As frozen as Oliver was he forced himself to run and keep going until he was safely in the mortal realm.

Back in Miley's world her test results had showed internal bleed from her forehead and her stomach had a small hole that would take time to heal on its own. Her condition registered at critical as she lay motionless but her magic was the only thing holding her together. Robby Ray sat together at her side along with Jackson. Lilly decided that this family more than ever needed each other so she was at the beach watching the sun go down.

Oliver meanwhile had reached the hallway and descended inside the door that led him into a platform of light. He shouted to return to the mortal realm and landed just outside his house he rushed inside. His mom was out for the evening as he grabbed his cell phone and thanked his lucky stars. He disregarded all his missed calls and text messages and called Miley's home phone number but the machine picked up.

"Oh that's right she has the Award Show tonight." He told himself out loud. He hit the speed dial for her cell phone number and waited.

It rang once, twice and than three times. He thought she might already be on stage so he called Lilly this time it only rang twice.

"Hello this is Lilly" She answered not looking at the incoming phone call.

"Lilly hey it's Oliver! I'm back from my trip!" Oliver replied cheerfully.

She awoke from her trance.

"Oliver…"

"Listen, I'm trying to get a hold of Miley. Her award show is tonight, so what's been happening since I've been gone?"

Lilly drew in a long breath, she swear it took longer than he actually did to exhale.

"Um. Oliver I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it, she's in the hospital!"

There was dead silence on the other end.

"Oliver? Are you still there?" She cried out.

"Huh? Can I talk to her?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"No! She was at her concert a few days ago and she collapsed." She said her stomach knotting up.

"Yeah but I can still talk to her…" He said demanding rather than asking.

"Oliver!" She said holding on to her tears for dear life. "You can't! When she fell she hit her head she has internal bleed and it's not looking good, she's passed out and hasn't come to!"

Silence was the only understanding they had.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it chapter four! Did you like it? It was very fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think won't you? Chapter Five will be uploaded tomorrow! So until than please keep reading and find your trace in you!**

**Until Chapter Five, Rock you life! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vivid Purple Smoke and Traces

**Author's Notes: Thank you again for all your reviews! And the alert list users who have added me to their list, it means the world to me. Just so you know most magic happens with the individual winks, and each magic holds a special distinguishing mark which you will learn about in the next chapter. If you have any questions about the magic let me know and if you could please leave a review it would make me so happy! Can't wait to know what you think about this story so far! Enjoy chapter five!**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Five: Vivid Purple Smoke and Traces_

It was a full moon tonight.

Oliver slammed his fist against his bedroom wall.

"Darn it Lilly!"

"Oliver?" Her voice cracked.

He began to hold his breath and let it come out in intervals.

"Lilly you have to tell me everything from the beginning!" He said, his voice dazed.

"Okay well a few days after you left she had become very distant and didn't talk much when I asked her what was wrong the first time she blew me off. The second time I asked her if, and we were at practice for the award show she told me that her stomach wouldn't stop aching. Anyways she was fine and held her stomach the rest of the time. On Thursday she asked to borrow your English book but I told her you were gone and she became really aggressive and blew me off as well as her voice teacher." She said tears were clearly keeping her voice together, but not her emotions. "The rest of the day she was distracted than on Friday she had her Malibu concert, her dad kept remarking how pale she looked and her eyes began twitching and she wouldn't stop holding her stomach since her third set. That night afterwards she went to her dressing room area and I returned shortly after, her skin was so white and she was bent over in pain. She began screaming and I called for her father and he rushed over. All of a sudden it got very quite and she coiled up and passed out. We rushed her to the hospital and all we know is that she has internal bleeding and a hole in her stomach." She finished off.

Oliver closed his eyes holding back the tears, his tongue burned out of spite.

"Than we both got a text message from her." She said in a small voice.

"That's when everything was normal." He said in just the same small voice.

Oliver glanced down at his own hand, it burned with pain, he flicked his wrist repelling the searing pain he had afflicted himself with.

"Lilly be honest with me when she passed out did anything strange happen?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Well we think she may have hit her head but we know she doesn't have amnesia." Lilly said her tears clearly gone but she was still dodging the subject.

"Why?" He asked leading her onward.

"Well, um…er…Oliver you'll need to come to the hospital to understand."

"Go on." He said knowing he had arrived at the subject.

"Well so she…uh…I saw a flash of vivid blue-purple smoke and nobody wants to admit that to the doctors because it's unnatural and I haven't even told Jackson, or Mr. Stewart because I'm not even sure it was real. But now she has a deep gash on her forehead and it won't stop bleeding! The doctors are already concerned about the amount of blood she may have lost." She said letting her real story come out.

Oliver swallowed his feelings.

"Oh my God!" He spilled out.

"I know this sounds bizarre and that's because I haven't sleep very well, but well you have to understand because she doesn't have many friends here and her mom…" She started babbling on.

"Lilly her mom?"

"Well you know she's dead so she can't be able." She said clearly not understanding what she was talking about anymore.

"Is that it? I cannot help but think that it may be…"

"Oliver what does her mom being dead have to do with anything?" Lilly questioned.

"Nothing, it's just got me thinking. I have to go…unpack from the trip. I'll call you tomorrow try and get some rest Lilly and I'll call you, and Lilly thank you for telling me about Miley." Oliver said having a light bulb go off in his brain.

"Oliver are you okay?" Lilly asked clearly thinking he was the one that was losing it, not her.

"Fine, just fine. Goodnight Lilly!"

"Goodnight and Goodbye."

_Click_

Her mom being deceased logged a memory in Oliver's mind about one wizard who never lived but he had to get the symptoms right. He hoped they didn't connect to have the same end.

Oliver was now pacing the hardwood floor for the seventh time that evening Although it should amount to the fact it was now morning, 4:31 A.M. to tell you the truth. He had been kept up all night creating a list. He looked down at it again:

Miley

stomach ache

unconscious

bleeding

internal bleeding

hole in stomach

big power?

Man from Thela's Story she told me before I went to bed

stomach ache

unconscious

Evil?

Good?

Big Power?

Died

Blue-purple smoke?

Who is he?

Why won't Miley wake up?

So he sat down on the floor and thought long and hard. Had he noticed it before? Was it just his imagination? He pictured the library at the top of hill in Cat's Wild. If he didn't see it, it meant he couldn't get it. He mentally scanned the shelves.

_Defensive Magic By: Trey Venture, _No.

_Plants and the Brewing of Them By Victoria Snow, _Not even close.

_Magical Population and their…, _That's it! Right there!

He winked and pressed his hands against the air, the book transported through the realms into his open hands.

He flipped to the glossary but quickly stopped. How was he going to find information on a mysterious man who died, and he didn't even know his name? Well, better start in the A's.

He randomly selected a page. Under his hand lay the following before he started in the A's.

Oken……………………………………………………………………. 2 entries.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it chapter five! I left it out on a cliffhanger and I hoped you enjoy reading this story. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well and I hope that you will review this and tell me what you think. Thank you for taking time to read this chapter and I hope you will keep reading. I will upload chapter six tomorrow and I would love you to read my other stories that are on my profile!**

**Until Chapter Seven! Rock your life! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Traces Explained

Author's Notes: Thank you again for all your reviews

**Author's Notes: Thank you again for all your reviews! And the alert list users who have added me to their list, it means the world to me. If you have any questions about the magic let me know and if you could please leave a review it would make me so happy! Can't wait to know what you think about this story so far! Enjoy chapter six!**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Six: Traces Explained_

Miley's patient gown was sea foam green with small white flowers along the edge. Green had been a favorite color of Miley's. Robby Ray glances at her own her wrist band spelled out her information in tiny black block lettering. Her soft breathing. He closed his eyes and remembered another situation where somebody's soft breathing stopped forever. Or so they thought.

"Dad?"

Robby Ray opened his eyes to see Jackson nearing the hospital bed.

"It's going to be alright son, she's just sleeping." He said trying to reassure his son and mostly himself.

"Dad, I'm not two years old! This is where mom died right? In that same color patient gown?" He spoke softly. "She liked sea foam green, I remember." He added as an after thought.

"Yes." He said no emotions clear anywhere.

"Miles never knew did she? She died here in L.A." Jackson asked, his own voice hurt to speak.

"No, she got sick and Miley was four and she wanted to see Miley live her rockstar life so she asked me to move to L.A. but her illness overcame her and she died. Miley never knew the real reason, that it just wasn't just a death for no reason, she was young to understand and I don't want her to know the real reason."

Robby Ray was holding back information.

They looked at each other in silence for the longest time. Jackson grabbed her blanket and moved it up over his sister's shoulders.

Oliver's back was turned to the window, he was leaning against it for support. His eyes were closed and his mind was racing. The stronger and more complex magic somebody tried to do the more effort it played on that person's body. Oliver had to submerge himself and concentrate. He was lost in a memory of when Thela was telling him about his own powers, two years ago.

"_Now Oliver magical ability is unique to a person because of the trace."_

_Oliver was sitting beside a wooden table in a circular room. This room was in the Viridian castle an ancient building that everyone he knew and would know who had magic abilities would visit. However its existence still alluded him._

"_The trace?" He asked._

"_The trace. A unique element when you cast a spell or use magic. It can be something like red sparks or smoke, but it is your element, what your magic is to you. It comes after you cast the spell, no two traces are alike."_

_At that moment she cast a simple growth charm on the plant in the far left corner, growing at rapid speed and seeing death before it's very eyes. He saw it, there it was. Her trace was the formation of a small rainbow._

"Oliver?" The voice was miles away, he felt a soft hand grace his skin. "Oliver! Oliver!"

His eyes popped open, his knees buckled_._

_He had to blur the voice out at this moment he dare not try to recognize it, its sweet tones._

_His eyes closed again._

"_Only you can see your own trace…"_

"_But why can I see yours?" He asked diligently pending for answers._

"_Because I wanted you to. I trusted you to know a secret unique only to me. But show it ever to the wrong person in the wrong mind set and in the wrong hands and your as good as gone Oliver. Because the only way to damage your trust is to take away your trace, your unique powers and us it against you instead of them." Thela said moving back across the room her eyes dark and lack of color._

"_I don't think I understand."_

"_Well your trace is who you are as a person, your magic's core. But say my trace was fire for example, everytime I use magic my trace appears and protects me. But people can get greedy, so say I had a friend and I showed them my trace trust them just like I showed you mine. They would have to find my trace's opposite in order to damage my trace. So in this case it would be water. There have been few that have mastered the art of producing a new trace, they would hunt me down and I would have nothing left my trace would be gone. Many years ago during the dark times people started to gather followers and their traces, either stealing them by the opposite trace or force them to follow. That's why we don't use magic against each other any more…that's why you don't searching for it, or least it find you first."_

"_But how would find the opposite?" Oliver asked in a naïve manner._

"_I cannot tell you that Oliver."_

_Oliver backed away, returning to the present._

Emily was waiting, that's all she seemed to do when she wasn't in charge. It irritated her to no end because she had so much power in the palm of her hands. She was gliding along side the book in the library needing to find one on the creation of carry-along fire. She glanced at her palm and at the adjourning shelves, finding one she picked it up, a large gap in the back shelf caught her eye, where the census books were kept. One was missing.

Meanwhile Oliver was heading down to the kitchen of his home, willing his thoughts to connect; he had to talk to Thela.

But she was as good as non-responsive but she would have answered if she wasn't using her sense by reading a letter in front of her face.

Dear Ms. Thela,

Thank you for using the Viridian Library on Sunday. However you seemed to have made a small mistake you borrowed a reference book. A reference book is a book only intended for in-library use. You borrowed a book under the census reference section titled

"Oliver!" She shouted through gritted teeth.

**Author Notes: End of Chapter Six! Let me know what you think! Well now you know what a trace is, I know it sounds pretty cool doesn't it! **

_Sorry for the delay my laptop froze up last night so I had to restart the computer and well, let's just say. I'm glad it's here!_

Until Chapter Seven! Rock your life! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Something isn't right

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviewers and the readers, it means the world to me. If you have any pending questions just let know and I will answer them, I can't wait to find out what you think about this next chapter! Please go ahead and enjoy reading this! **

**The Viridian Trace**

_**Chapter Seven: Something isn't right**_

The doctor walked into the white room, there was a deadly silence all around him.

"Okay Mr. Stewart, Miley's re-scanned results show a complete recovery of her stomach, as if it never happened. We diagnosed it as a mile case of bile built up in her liver ducts, when the bile breaks down food is either reacting too slowly or no fast enough and it created a puncture in the lining of her stomach. The acid levels rose in a result almost puncturing the stomach and thus creating the small hole. However she isn't waking up because there is there is bleeding under her skin where she hit her head. If you come with me Mr. Stewart we can show you the X-rays." The doctor remarked as he lead Robby Ray outside past room twenty-two.

Oliver had one knee against his chin staring out of the bay window, and was scooting further down the cushions. Lilly was in front of Miley's hospital bed and Jackson was pacing fumed.

"Oh yeah! We'll we aren't ten years old!" He spat. "We can hear the rest of what the doctor has to say, why shouldn't be able to?"

"Oliver I think Jackson is uh… let me tell you what happened before out in the atrium okay?"

Jackson stayed in the room.

"Sure." He said his voice pretty shallow.

So they entered the atrium and picked a table in the back. The center of the atrium held a large fountain with a plague of gold stating the dedication to all patients and the recovery with speed, love and care. She told her tale.

"Well Jackson and I were pretty shocked when we heard her shout one thing, your name! But she passed out so quickly the next minute, do you know what could this mean?" Lilly asked her voice shaking.

"No Lilly I don't! But I want to go back to her room!" Oliver said, taking the story to heart.

"Oh…okay."

But he muttered to himself all the way back up the hallway. That Miley understood, Oliver would soon tell her about her magic.

Just outside her door, they noticed Robby Ray wasn't back yet, Jackson was pacing at a rapid speed as they speed through the small slit of glass.

"Looks like he's trying to create a fire by rubbing his feet quickly on the wooden planks." Lilly said joking not seeing the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"No, Lilly something isn't right!" Oliver said, his heart picking up and speeding.

"How do you know?"

"I'm sensing danger!" His magic was pulsating around him loud and clear. He pushed the door open.

"Oliver!Lilly, I don't know…" Jackson stated.

"Tell us slowly." Lilly said, Oliver was too busy eyes glued on Miley as she was positioned awkwardly, he stepped closer.

"When you guys left and I seemed to have settled down, I turned my back to sit down at the bay window. All of sudden her heart monitor began to beep and she began thrashing around wildly, I tried to calm her down so the wires wouldn't choke her. Her eyes snapped open and she stopped. She looked and me and I don't know if she actually knew where she was. She said, it's cold here it never gets cold here. So maybe I thought she meant this room so I pulled the blanket up over her and before I could tell her anything he forehead was bleeding again and she passed out."

Lilly came closer to Jackson comforting him. Oliver was inches from Miley drawing a finger on her forehead he could see the blood.

The scar was covered hot in blood, and something was smoking on it, he tilted his head.

The smoke was not clear.

The smoke was vivid purple blood.

**Author's Notes: Shorter chapter but all was done that needed to be done. End of Chapter Seven! Let me know what you think! Thank you for your continued support!**

**Until Chapter Eight! Rock your life! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: So Familiar, Talk to me

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviewers and the readers, it means the world to me. If you have any pending questions just let know and I will answer them, I can't wait to find out what you think about this next chapter! Please go ahead and enjoy reading this! **

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Eight: So Familiar, Talk to me_

Oliver needed air.

The trace seemed so familiar, he knew it was a trace. But where had he seen it before? Miley's head wasn't smoking vivid purple-blue smoke for no mortal reason!

"_Oliver?" Thela's voice rang true, he tried to act normal._

"_Thela!" He boomed!_

"_How was your trip?" She inquired as he stopped at the coffee kiosk._

"_Rough! She had the normal symptoms however they escalated, into a full-blown stomach ache, with severe stomach disruption and a puncture in her stomach. Now she's still unresponsive with a huge bleeding gash on her forehead."_

"Excuse me sir, what can I get you?" The lady at the cash register asked.

"Oh a venti white mocha hot, with soy milk please." He said quickly.

"Okay that will be 3.49" She calculated.

"_I've never heard of such a thing!" Thela drew3 her breath in, of course she was lying but masked it well. "By the way did you transport a book from the library over there?" She asked trying to dig up the truth._

"_Yeah? So?" He thought harder. "Oh it was a reference book, I just thought it might guide me in finding…" He grabbed the coffee and quickly turned on his hill almost spilled the coffee down his shirt._

"_Finding what Oliver spill it?!" She said, his reason behind it, not the actual coffee._

"_I was looking in that book Thela because there was one guy you told me about in a story that never lived to be recorded, there was one person who suffered like Miley. Well maybe minus the gash across her face. Thela when you say you've never heard of a situation like this before, I don't believe you!" He fumed. "You have though and if you just tell me I might be able to make connections…"_

But it was too late. Thela had already disconnected and closed out the conversation.

Lilly came briskly walking next to Oliver grabbing the cup and taking a sip. He gave her a death stare.

"Well, we have to go home for the night, visitor hours are over. Do you need a ride home?" Oliver, what up with the look?"

"What? Oh sorry, no thank you Lilly I have my _own _transportation."

For somebody was going to be categorized as after-hours.

It was pitch black, the nurses hadn't entered for two hours and after placing a silence spell around the perimeter Oliver materialized in front of her bed. Her bed sheets placed up to her chin. Why had she repeated Thela's words from that night he had returned to Viridian. Could she have possible have mastered the art of mind reading and talking? Usually it took some guidance. Odd really. He inched closer to her bed. He felt so guilty even though he couldn't control the course of history. He swallowed hard and began to talk inside his own head, directing it towards Miley.

"_Miley? Can you hear me?" He asked, closing his eyes, moments passed._

Than finally a small faint voice sounded to his head.

"_Oliver?" Miley's sweet tones asked._

"_Yes it's me…"_

But than he sensed a feeling of rage as she continued talking.

"_Oliver! Why? What is happening, I've been calling you for ages!"_

That's right! When he was trying to reach his past memories her voice although distant was calling him and he had ignored her.

"_I am so sorry Miley, I was busy. Well you passed out after your concert and you won't wake up…"_

"_I'm in a coma!"_

"_No! Just a really deep sleep. You had a few bruises internally in your stomach. Well your brain is function and that's good, but you won't stop bleeding."_

"_My stomach…"_

"_It's like a stomach ache right?" He snapped his eyes open and took a seat next to her._

"_Yes but its more than that, I've had it for a few weeks now." She said, her body still, and unmoving._

"_Yeah well that's what it starts with it." He sighed._

"_Huh? Oh so I'm awake now right?" She asked confused._

"_No, your not."_

"_Then how am I talking to you?" She asked panic in her voice clear as a bell._

"_We are reading each other's mind Miley. I'm not who you think I am and we share a secret bigger than just us. We are a part of a birthright for we and a hidden realm are magic! We along hold magical abilities, we can mind read, transport, cast spells and…and…" He slowed his talking so he wouldn't scare her. "For we gain our magic at a destined time, although it is masked by small illness such as your stomach ache and in the long run.."_

"_Oliver! What the… No I…" _

"_Now listen to me Miley, I would never tell you a lie. Do you see the hospital room now? Can you move your arms and legs, can you see me?"_

There was a long pause, Miley didn't answer right away.

"_Well no I can only see darkness." She said her voice calm and steady._

"_Than you know you are not awake or else you would know. You now know that we are reading and talking in each other's mind. I know right now you are feeling acceptance. Do you trust me? That silly family trip never occurred I went back to the realm where magic happens."_

"_Oliver I trust you."_

Oliver let out a long gasp of happiness.

Caleb was busy staring at the full moon, the door creaked open.

"You never came to the library did you? I wasn't going to sit around and wait forever! I can't read and the librarian was getting suspicious. So my mind drifted and I began to mind read that librarian she thought I stole a book! Do you know how that feels?" Emily shouted raging into the room.

"Well other things have touched me as more important." He said not saying hello and not looking up.

"Such as?" Emily moved closer to the stain glass window.

"Our location. I sense that with all this change people will rebel it's only natural. I think we need to start to think mechanisms. We need to be able to relocate and not just us, but our whole existence of us and I think we need to do that when the moon phase changes." He remarked as smart as he was, but as evil as he truly was even more.

"I like the way you think, Caleb where to?" She remarked her grin full of malice.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it chapter eight! What do you think? Do you like it? This was very fun to write and it brings back fun memories when I created this, and I am so glad I am able to share this story with you. So until chapter nine please find your trace in you!**

**Until Chapter Nine! Rock your life! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: All Along

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviewers and the readers, it means the world to me. If you have any pending questions just let know and I will answer them, I can't wait to find out what you think about this next chapter! Please go ahead and enjoy reading this! I do now any copyrighted material! I am writing for fun, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…  
**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Nine: All Along_

Hushed in silence as the morning dew approached on the Oliver and Miley were still in deep conversation.

"_But magic? I thought that was only in books and film…"_

"_I thought so too, but magic was with us all along. Remember that one time you were in that concert overseas and nobody really understood English and the microphone started sparking but nobody saw it, you yelled through your mouthpiece to stop the music because you didn't want any more bolts of electricity going in or out? You stepped away from the microphone and it blew twenty feet in the air, and no shocks went into your body…." He explained never leaving his eyes from her._

"_Well that was lucky Oliver."_

"_Or pure luck of magic inside of you!" He said with passion. "Miley I'm not lying to you, I wish I could show you all the magic in the world if I knew what was wrong with you."_

"_Than how can I know for sure, I can't be…"_

"_Miley remember when you asked me to be a friend to you? Well a friend is with them through everything, even if it sounds impossible! I'm going to make you know that great that you are. The magic that's inside you. It's trying so hard to break through, so now just rest." He said trying to hold back his tears._

Yes, even Oliver was suspicious that Thela had been there, but she had to believe that she could be a pop-star even though it was one in a million. Which wasn't any different, or far-fetched as being a witch, or a wizard just like Oliver.

"Looks like the moon set will be delayed this evening. What's one hour or two more of pure darkness?" Caleb said his hands folded over his chest.

"More time to move on if you catch my drift?" Emily said, a split image of Caleb. "Yes, delaying situations are always my favorite game, it's like the perfect storm." Emily said her mouth seething in a fowl grin.

Slowly the foundation rotated reveling their new placement in Viridian, Ink Island.

"_Oliver?"_

"_Yes Miley?" He inquired still sitting in the darkness of 9:00A.M."_

"_Something…"_

"_Isn't right, you sense it as well? It's oddly dark outside still even though it's morning. The nurses haven't even arrived yet."_

"_No that isn't it… Oliver my head is burning."_

"_Where does it hurt?" He asked his eyes opening as he drew closer to her._

Her gash across her pale skin drew attention right away. It was shaped as two inter-locking hearts almost as if her own magic was helping to heal it. However the purple smoke emitted an aura of danger to anybody it was threatening it cast blood all over the place. Oliver had a gut-wrenching feeling evil was behind it.

"_It's going to pass." He said, it was all he could think of._

But it didn't pass, in time as the sun rose, the bleeding began to thicken.

"Do you think she'll need a transfusion dad?" Jackson asked as she was losing more blood.

Oliver knew it was time to speak up.

"Jackson no normal medical procedure can fix this. I've only heard about this happening once but I think it's an evil force."

"What?" Jackson and Lilly said at the same time.

"What like somebody poisoned her?" Robby Ray asked.

"Well no…evil magic. I….I'm a wizard and I found out that Miley is gaining her powers and on my trip away back I went to…I'm…ready to teach Miley how to come into power. Her stomach ache was part of her powers, but in the process of gaining her powers something has gone horribly wrong." Oliver said in a fast manner knowing he sounded insane.

"M…M..magic?" Robby Ray spat out of disbelief, somewhat.

"I'll show you, to prove it to you." He winked and produced a yellow glow at his finger tips.

"Your…Oliver what?" Lilly gasped.

"I don't know why everyone gets their magic when they are born but never fully gets them until they are ready…" Oliver tried to let everyone know the truth each one of them, thinking for a moment he failed, but than Robby Ray turned around holding back tears.

"I believe you." Robby spoke but kept looking at the wall.

"Dad! This sounds so…"

"Jackson, she's magical her whole life because she's been using it, although possibly not fully or with knowledge or full-fledged. I mean that concert overseas, and when she was in the well and her cousin knew where she was from twenty miles away, and her mother…her…Oliver? Why isn't she awake how if she gained her powers how is that possible…" Robby drew a long breath, stopping to withhold information.

"Because of interference." Oliver looked down at her gash on her forehead.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it chapter nine! What do you think about it? Do you like it? This was a great chapter, let me know what you think, I'm going to go ahead and keep uploading chapters! Enjoy! So until chapter find your trace in you! **

**Until Chapter Ten! Rock your life! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Looks can be deceiving

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviewers and the readers, it means the world to me. If you have any pending questions just let know and I will answer them, I can't wait to find out what you think about this next chapter! Please go ahead and enjoy reading this! I do now any copyrighted material! I am writing for fun, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Ten: Looks can be deceiving_

"_Oliver, Lilly, Dad and Miley are just wrong this time, who in their right mind would believe such a story? Magic is reserved for Halloween, and make-believe!" _Jackson thought angrily to himself, as he sipped on his iced caramel coffee in the lobby café, just the way he liked it, alone.

"Hello can I sit here?" A sweet voice huddled around him. A girl pointed to the seat across from him. Her face was hidden with huge sunglasses that as masking her eyes. She had straight black hair with chestnut brown highlights. Her hoodie caught his eyes, a pale blue hoodie with a large zipper, three quarter length and red and black guitars in opposite directions. But for once he didn't feel like flirting.

"Go ahead." He turned his nose up.

"Thank you, I'm kind of new here and well I am just donating some _blood _in a few minutes, thought I might chill out first."

He gulped quickly to avoid the conversation, so quickly as he did he swallowed a fairly large ice cup. He coughed frantically.

"Oh dear, here take a deep breathe." She stated as she quickly winked looking directly at him.

His airwaves cleared.

"W-W--Wha… how? You just saved my life, well my throat I could have…" He said still coughing only slightly.

"Never you mind that, just say you'll be my friend one more than zero of my new hometown." She said, a odd smile erupting.

"Of course, I'm Jackson Stewart!" He said extending his hand forward, thankful to the girl that had saved him.

"I'm Emily!" She said, shaking his hand knowing just what she was doing. "So tell me Jackson what's wrong? Your not here to donate blood are you?"

"What…no! I probably starting off on the wrong foot, it's well I'm here for my sister, she's been in the hospital for five days now." He was starting to like this girl, something was playing with his mood, and he liked it.

"I'm so sorry, what is wrong with her?" She asked concerned.

"They don't know actually, she sort of fainted and has been experiencing stomach problems all week." He said looking down at his lap, Emily's hand landed softly on Jackson and it almost looked like a perfect fit.

"I know how you feel helpless but left out?" She asked in a soft voice, he started to play with her hands, it was all just the plan moving forward.

"Yeah I do. She's the younger sibling and she's so talented. I always feel like I'm running to catch up to her. I know that sounds pretty mean but, I mean, well she needs attention too only because she's younger and it's only my dad raising us." He must have just told a complete stranger his whole life story, but he may have just meet someone he could spend a lot of time with.

"Well how young is she?" She asked, taking his hand in hers, just like he thought it really was a perfect fit!

"Sixteen, I mean…but well she doesn't remember our mom and I do."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mom but I understand, I never knew my parents." She said truthfully she wasn't expecting to say that, but maybe she was falling for this guy.

"Either of them?"

"Yeah, it was just kind of me for my own after being raised by my parents, but I don't remember them at all. All I remember is suddenly I was thirteen and I was on my own."

"That's awful!" He said pulling his chair closer and looking straight into her masked eyes.

Oliver and Lilly meanwhile were deep in conversation sitting Indian style on the hospital floor.

"Alright, I'll read you my list and than you'll read yours okay?"

She nodded checking her list again. "Okay, go!"

"She could still be on medication, she could have really been asleep all this time, she could have a sleeping spell on her, she could have more than we think. Oh those all sound so easy, alright I'll rethink on mine, your turn Lilly!" He said his pad of paper making a large flop on the floor.

"Okay, yeah…it could be a poison in her body? She could have touched something magical that puts you to sleep? Is there evil people that are magical? They could have done this to Miley as a sort of threat on her life…She could…"

Oliver jumped to his feet.

"Lilly what did you just say?" He shouted.

"Um…she could have something magical that puts you to sleep."

"No after that!"

"That it could be a threat on her life?"

"Yes! But how…"

It sprung a strong memory no magic needed to help him remember this one. He wasn't listening properly before.

"_Was that a threat?"_

"_Oh no! A threat is what I did to your poor, helpless friend Miley, think of the color red. A threat on her life!"_

Red! Her bleeding!

"Oliver what?" Lilly asked frantically.

The door to the patient room swung open, Jackson stepped inside ushering his friend inside. But before Oliver could see clearly, Jackson froze in his tracks and Lilly suspended in midair between sitting and raising to stand.

"Always had a knack for something that created and sustained life, I see my work here is…" Emily said making her presence known her sunglasses came off the minute she stepped inside.

"I see you haven't gotten a life Emily."

"Oliver I was talking!" She spat.

"So what's your problem with Miley anyways? Oh…"

"I cannot stand people who are in my way! I sense her power is too dangerous for her own good, so better to eliminate the cause!" She drew closer, even dared herself to.

"You did this to her? This stupid gash on her forehead?" He shouted throwing a white orb of light from his fingertips at her chest. She had lighting reflexes and held it in control midway.

"Somebody once told me that mere power for the sake of it will never do justice to those who cannot control it!" She shouted back sending the orb shooting through the air. It simply bounced off the wall dimly extinguishing itself.

"Well they weren't too smart because they obviously forgot to mention the fact that she will control whatever power she has, and that magic used in the mortal realm reacts differently." He winked and set a burst of air, making her fall hard against the wall. She shook it off laughing.

"I will have my way!"

"But you have to know a thing or two about your way!"

"My way of magic is my own, do not talk to me like that!" She laughed back at him, drawing to him closer.

"Your way? Your foolish Emily, you should have known to be more careful." He instructed moving back a foot, she inched closer but weakened her stomach turned stone cold.

"Careful? What are you talking about Oliver?" She asked, a bit nervous.

"Purple-blue vivid smoke ring a bell?" He inquired finally beginning to piece that puzzle together.

"Smoke gets in your eyes? I..I…" She felt weaker than she realized trying to insult him but failing at it.

"Oh? Slow on the uptake aren't we Emily?" He grinned.

"Don't you…"

"Be to quick to judge?" He lead her on.

She closed her eyes and her fingers began to smoke, a crisp vivid-blue she was almost too quick, aiming slowly for Miley, Oliver leaped across holding Miley's hand he slowed the speed of the impact. He called out her sweet name.

"_Miley I need you!"_

"Emily don't you understand? My mistake was not listening to you in the first place." He was inches from having the smoke scar his neck. "Your mistake was showing me your trace!"

Something inside of Miley stirred inside her erupting from her stomach and her heart. This was her time! She left all meaning and sat up holding out her palm.

"Stop!" She shouted finally returning to life as if shocked by a bolt of lightning. The smoke snacked around her return to it's owner, causing Emily to crackle in evil delight thinking she had won and she vanished on the spot. But a yellow glow pushed Oliver to the left just brushing against his windpipes. Silence filled the room followed by a heavy breathing and hacking cough, and the return of Lily and Jackson's unfrozen stance.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it chapter ten! What do you think about it? Do you like it? I'm going to keep on updating and uploading. Enjoy! So until Chapter 11, find your trace in you!**

**Until Chapter Eleven! Rock your Life! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Awakening!

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviewers and the readers, it means the world to me. If you have any pending questions just let know and I will answer them, I can't wait to find out what you think about this next chapter! Please go ahead and enjoy reading this! I do now any copyrighted material! I am writing for fun, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…**

**The Viridian Trace**

_Chapter Eleven: The Awakening!_

Jackson stepped together and Lilly raised herself up off the ground. It would have seemed that same desperate situation if Miley was still unconscious and if not for the far left corner. Miley and Oliver's eyes were glued on each other.

As time restarted itself slowly, Jackson's voice came to life.

"Hey Oliver, Lilly? I wanted to introduce you to somebody, she wanted to see how Miley's doing too."

Oliver although clearly breathing heavily swung his arm upward and with a swipe, an unbeknown Lilly and Jackson were thrown once more into a frozen state.

Miley stopped cough as Oliver tried to steady his breathing, and he closed his eyes willing himself to stay calm, he was under a spell. Miley knew she was no longer unconscious she tried to find her voice, shaking she said.

"Oliver are you okay?"

He stayed in his closed world. His eyes never lifted.

"Oliver!" She shouted again, her heart started to panic, and if she wasn't careful she was going to set her alarms off and a nurse would have to enter this room.

Finally she understood. He wasn't out of it, her was under magic's curse. But because of the wires of her I.V. on her hand, and the one connected to her EKG machine and brain wave machine she couldn't draw closer to Oliver, even though she would have liked to. So she sensed the magic within herself to ask again, inside her mind, to mind read with Oliver.

"_Oliver? Are you Okay?" _

"_Miley, oh…what did she do to me?" _His eyes fluttered open but his breathing was still forced.

"_Oliver I don't understand…" _She asked, more confused by the minute.

"_Neither do I, but have to listen to me, what happened now between us, it finally broke you out of your coma and I really I…I."_

"_I…felt it, I was felt like I was waking up from a long sleep, but I knew I had to just wake up finally!"_

"_Do you remember me calling you?" _He asked his breathing just starting to regulate.

"_Yes, but it was as if you were in trouble. Oliver why is your breathing so hard? Your…you don't look so good, what happened?" _She asked passionately, looking around and wondering when she wouldn't be confused anymore. _"Oliver, where am I? What's with Jackson and Lily?" _Her voice was full of panic.

"_Miley, calm down! Your at the Malibu Hospital. I figured out that your head was burning because somehow somebody cursed you!"_

"_But how? I've been here the whole time!" _Being in between a comatose state and coming out of, she had forgotten a few things.

"_I know that Miley, but there is a different world, and a very evil person broke through the barrier to come here tonight." _

Than silence.

"_But…how?" _She asked again.

"_Well we can enter the magical realm on our own free will, and so this girl came here and tried to do more damage using her purest form of magic. It was aimed at you. She froze Lily and Jackson, just like I did, and I fought her…"_

"_Purest magic?" _Miley interrupted getting annoyed with how Oliver was ignoring her questions.

"_What's deep inside you. Your trace. She cast it on you on your forehead, her own trace, that was her mistake. I couldn't hold her off much so I called you and you just kind of rose to the occasion. You threw something at her, but I'm not able to know what it was because she tried to throw her trace again at you, however it backfired, it's direction caused her to vanish. I don't think she really knew what you did because a minute before she left she threw a spell at me neck, but I'll recover. The trace is your divine essence, that sets you apart, it can take any form when you cast magic. But use it against somebody or reveal it to an untrustworthy person and you have made a grave mistake."_

"_She threw that spell at you so you wouldn't be able to speak to me and tell me she was here, am I right?" _Miley asked Oliver, listening to his every word, close to tears.

He nodded, and than found his voice again. She sensed it and talked out loud once more.

"What about them?" She asked pointing to Lilly and Jackson.

"Well I just stopped time but they will carry out time like it wasn't blocked, until they realize something has taken place only than will they question it." Oliver said, Miley felt safe as he spoke.

"I don't think I want them to be freaked out that I'm suddenly sitting straight up, I'm going to close my eyes and than stir." Miley said softly.

"Miley I'm going to reset time, and they wouldn't really understand the dynamics of something evil trying to attack us. I'll be by your side when you wake up." He said nodding, she smiled hard.

"Thank you Oliver." She laid back down up her pillow and closed her eyes. Oliver shifted a few inches in the corner.

"Oh, and Oliver?"

"Yes, Miley?"

"They understand, that I'm magical?" She asked nervous.

"Miley, they understand." She stopped talking, Oliver withdrew his breath, he brought his hand to the middle of dead air. He got up and sat back on the floor where he had been with Lilly what seemed like moments before. The figures of his friends became animated.

"I meet her down by the coffee kiosk, her name is…hey where did she go?" Jackson said sticking his head outside the door.

"Always meeting someone, somewhere!" Lilly laughed.

"Lilly! Jackson! Look her bleeding has stopped!" Oliver said pointing at Miley's forehead near her right ear.

As Lilly and Jackson made to come closer, Oliver smiled relieved that the worse was over and that it wasn't smoking anymore and he shuffled a small squeeze directly to Miley's right hand.

She grunted an air-filled throaty breath and tilted her head forward, slowly as if she was very sleepy she raised her eyes blinking slightly, when she saw who was at her bedside she let out a smile. Jackson spoke first.

"Miley! Oh God you had us all worried how are you feeling?"

"Hey!" She replied softly. "I feel really dizzy." She said seriously.

Oliver quickly spoke to her inside his mind, trying to chart her progress.

"_Really Miley?"_

"_Yeah, I mean all last night this curse was heavy on my head but I just can't stop feeling light headed."_

"Well that could be from falling, but you are okay now! We thought you'd never wake up!" Oliver said out loud to the rest of the group of friends.

"Where am I?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"The hospital Miley!" Lily said trying to hold back her voice of being in a very scary situation.

They heard a nose from the door frame, her father standing there with a large smile on his face.

"Room for one more?"

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it chapter eleven, sorry for the long wait for this chapter! What do you think about it? Do you like it? I'm going to keep on updating and uploading. Enjoy! So until Chapter 12, find your trace in you!**

**Until Chapter Twelve! Rock your Life! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to Normal

_**Author's Notes: Okay first of all I was very nervous to make this story live for people to read, didn't know if you would all understand the magic concepts but you all cease to amaze me and have made my week! SERIOUSLY! **__**Thank you for all the reviewers and the readers, it means the world to me. If you have any pending questions just let know and I will answer them, I can't wait to find out what you think about this next chapter! Please go ahead and enjoy reading this! I do now any copyrighted material! I am writing for fun, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…**_

_**The Viridian Trace**_

_Chapter Twelve: Back to Normal_

Miley was slated to go home today, yes they discussed the magic ability that Miley and Oliver possessed and never questioned it. Oliver and Miley meanwhile were the only ones that knew about that fateful encounter with Emily. Miley and Emily's resemblance only was known by Oliver because she had only been concentrating on overpowering Oliver and taking a trace in the process and she had vanished before Miley knew what was going on. Jackson unbeknownst to anything and drawing out the conclusion that his new friend was donating blood and Miley's new powers was as realistic as the tooth fairy, kept in touch with Emily. He was always left behind and he dared not to believe this amazing revelation. With Emily they connected on both level, going on about life under the roof of a gifted sister (but he never told Emily that Miley was also a Rockstar) and the upbringing of one parent. Oliver nor any of the Stewart family knew of his new friendship as they gathered outside her room doubling checking the plans with the nurse.

"Okay, next the doctor is prescribing a medication to you just t make sure your stomach is completely healed. What happened was an illness that tore the skin, almost like an ulcer it cut into the lining of the stomach but we were able…"

Jackson was making his way to the parking garage alone deep in conversation.

"Okay, so Jackson I know this is odd but while your around your friends could you call me Em?" Emily spoke on the other side of the phone.

"Why?"

"Um…well I just, I just thought that nickname was cute!" She said masking the lies and trying to flirt.

"Yeah? Okay I think that's easy enough!" He said back, just as flirtatious. "Hey Em I never asked you what uncle your living with…"

"Oh yeah, Caleb he's a pretty great guy, he's kinnda technically the only family I have, but he says my parents were great but their death was unforeseen." She remembered back as far as she could, but it was no use she couldn't remember it all, it was as if her memory of them was being erased and she had no control of it.

"I'm sorry… so where did you go the other day? One minute you were there…" Jackson asked his voice thick with worry.

"_Jackson?"_

"Oh hold on Em." Jackson said hearing his voice being called, holding his hand over the receiver. "Yeah, Lilly?"

"Miley is all set, pull the car up to the front door!" She said appearing in the parking garage.

"Alright be there in a few!" He called back pressing the phone to his car, Lilly walked closer. "Listen, Em I got to go but I'll call you back tonight, my family's waiting for me." He said.

"Oh? Okay…" Emily said trying to sound disappointed. "Goodbye!"

"Bye Em!" He said climbing in the car.

An evil chuckle later, Emily shut her own phone off, basking in her glow. "This is easier than I thought!" She stated moving her hand upward. She knew magic was her command.

Jackson held Miley's hand as they walked through their home's threshold. Her legs wobbled, days unused. Robby was outside adjusting her belongs out of the truck and Lilly and Oliver would return later once she got some bed rest. They had established that she would not ascend the stairs for a few days and would sleep on the pull-out sofa. They reason for this was answered by Miley herself.

"Home, sweet home! Well Miley how are you feeling?" Jackson said softly.

"Really dizzy and really unsteady!" She said back worried.

"Okay well your alright now I got you. You just lost a lot of blood is all. Do you want to sit outside? I'll go get us some cranberry juice!" He lead her out on the deck and hurried off to grab some juice boxes. She could tell that Jackson was trying desperately to make up for the past few days. He was always taking phone calls and excusing himself form the room when she started learning about Oliver's magic and her new journey and gift. Jackson handed her the box and sat down in front of her.

"So dad's dropping off the prescription at the pharmacy. How does it feel to be back home?" He asked helping to open her juice box first.

"Great! Hospitals are always so serious. I feel like I can't laugh there or something." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm just really looking forward to the Award Show. They were unsure about the last set because they wanted everyone to do a solo and than a chorus and they were going to make a decision and email us." She said grinning, her eyes a glow.

Jackson nearly dropped his juice, but instead rose to make it look as though he merely was done and needed to throw away the empty box.

"Miley? What's my name?"

"Jackson, duh!"

"Okay and where do I work?" He asked praying his sister wasn't experience symptoms of amnesia.

"Rico's Surf Shop, why are you asking me this?"

"Than what day is it?" He silently prayed.

"Tuesday, October 7th ?" This time she asked it, unsure.

"Miley you don't have amnesia do you?" His heart beat picking up.

"No! I just…how long was I out?"

"Five days about."

"Than I…I missed the Award Show didn't I?" She threw her body forward to stand up.

"I'm so sorry Miley I had to let the Award Show Producers know you were…"

She began to sway.

"Oh no! You didn't tell them I was in the hospital, did you?" She practically screamed, a notch above hyperventilating.

"Well, no of course not! You didn't have your Hannah wig when you arrived at the hospital…"

"But the press!" She was turning a shade of pink. "They are going to have a field day!" She began to sway again, her legs turning to jello, Jackson cradled her, easing her back into the chair.

"Miley calm down! I would never let anything like that happen, you have to trust me." He said calm looking straight into her blue eyes.

"I…I do." She said taking a shaky hold of her juice box and sipping it down.

Sure, Jackson felt like his sister's keeper, but she was going through a lot and he had been feeling selfish these past few days. All she needed was a little help and was that too much to ask? He double checked his watch, a quarter to on in the afternoon. He quickly formed plans in his head. But wanting to put them into action he had to leave now.

Jackson plans included a big bowl of popcorn a can of Mountain Dew Code Red for each person and a heaping load of movies that Miley had never watched. The lights were dimmed as Robby was adjusting the tuning knobs on Miley's Daisy Rock acoustic guitar. Jackson handed her an orange pill bottle and a glass of milk.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you. Alright is it tuned dad?" She asked pulling a blanket up to her lap and looking up at his dad sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Just about." He turned the last knob and strummed few chords. "Alright sounds good! Ready?"

They began to sing together, Miley taking the strong lead.

"_Don't let no small frustration_

_Ever bring you down_

_No, No, No_

_Just take a situation_

_And turn it all around,_

_With a new attitude everything can change_

_Make it how you want it to be_

_Staying mad, why do that, Give yourself a break_

_Laugh about it, and you'll see_

_Life's what you make it_

_So let' s make it rock_

_Life's what you make it_

_So come on, come on, Everybody now!"_

"_So, you see Thela something evil is after us and thank goodness we were able to stop it in time! But I want to know what's going on in Viridian Realm." _Oliver asked connected to Thela's mind and starting his homework, as it kept piling up.

"_Well Caleb keeps issuing new rules and by-laws such as more meetings of the inner-magic council of Viridian. But they have also restricted certain freedoms."_

"_How, so?"_

"_Well it like he's changed his mind all of a sudden. One thing he's changed is that elf's aren't allowed to sell branch root powder. I just hope they don't try to target our invisibility next."_

"_That's awful!" _He said digging his pencil in the paper and breaking the point. _"But I need to know if you know of a girl by the name of Emily. That's the name of the girl who used magic against me. The next thing I know was she was in the mortal realm!" _Oliver asked hoping for answers.

"_Never __I've never seen her in my life…"_

There was the uncertain tinge in her voice.

"_I swear she put that curse on Miley, it's rather odd I have a strange feeling about something." _He said questioning himself.

"_What's that?" _Thela asked cutting a slice of rye bread.

"_Well, I've taking notes on Miley's symptoms and she has the exact same ones as this one powerful wizard who died, but I can't find his name in any documents that I've researched…"_

Narrowly missing her finger and the knife Thela acted "stupid".

"_Yeah how do you figure?" _She asked dumbfounded.

"_Well I mean they both started off with stomach aches, but than it connects together with the unconscious state, and an ulcer in the stomach. Do you think she could be really powerful?"_

"_Well I…"_

"_Oh and what was the guy's name? Would you know? Maybe he has some relatives, you would be a teenager when he…"_

"_Relatives?"_

"_Yeah, I could talk to tehm! I sense having the same conditions as Miley may help me teacher her magic better."_

Her hands were sweaty and she was going to be sick.

"_I could look into it and let you know…"_

"_Great! Thanks Thela well I have to start my homework keep your guard up! Goodbye!"_

"_Goodbye!" _Thela removed her mind, stuffing the bread into her mouth. "Oh God! These relatives are closer than you think!"

Miley was up late that night.

"I wonder how I cast a magical spell." She thought quietly to herself When she found out she was magical she thought it was a not true now she wondered how she had ever lived without knowing it sooner. But now after trusting Oliver she knew it was just like breathing! She was held the powers she was feeling dizzy again but not like anything to worry about! But it was so later she knew she would wake up her brother and her dad, she closed her mind and her eyes at the same time imagining what was in the pantry, muffins. All of a sudden as it by will power, she withdrew her hand, her finger turned a frosty blue. She remembered Oliver telling her about blinking, somehow that's how magic was forced out of her so she did as she remembered, a muffin began to float towards her. Her eyes opened and she made a grab for it. Biting in the moist chocolate chips satisfied with herself, the dizziness floated way.

**Author Notes: Well what do you think? Do you like the plot? I hope you will keep reading and reviewing and taking a chance. Chapter Four will be uploaded tomorrow, and until than find your trace in you! Leave a review it means the world to me! In the next chapter, it was one of my favorite to write, because Thela gets a late night visitor and you find out why Thela has been dodging the subject with Oliver of never hearing of a girl named "Emily". Peace love and thank you to my reviewer!!**

**Until Chapter Four! Rock your life! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Within

_**Author's Notes: I'm back!!!! WHO MISSED ME!??! I know I missed this story and that is why I am writing this tonight and putting it up. I have been busy with tons of Jonas stories that keep me busy and my heart smiling. Now let's hope I get some new reviews on this I love you all, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…**_

_**The Viridian Trace**_

_Chapter 13: Family Within_

Miley wasn't the only one up that evening! Emily was making a last minute step down Argyle Road. It wasn't unlikely these days to expect anybody to show up, so Thela had the kettle on when she heard footsteps approaching. She would just usually put a pot on to hear the whistle in case invaders came at night but she quickly tore off her apron just as the visitor was ringing her doorbell. Thela tip-toed to the peep hole rolling her eyes, she opened the door wide.

"Thela?"

"Emily." She said silently welcoming her into her home. "Late hour even for you wouldn't you agree?" Her voice showed no emotion.

"Not really, I've turned into a night owl finding myself hitching my best plans in the wee hours." She said as she placed an herb from Thela's cutting board into her slander fingers to examine it.

"Why are you here? I thought you vowed to keep in contact with your old trainer." She asked turning her back to the bubbling pot of water to add peppermint leaves.

"Making your famous tea?" Emily turned up her nose.

"Maybe…and don't change the subject!"

"Well, come off it, we've already discussed the fact that it was my choice!" Emily's voice began to slowly rise.

"YES, BUT I DON'T THINK WE ever came to the confusion of a proper apology." Thela said her sweet voice as sweet as the tea she was brewing.

"APOLOGY?" She spat throwing the plant root into the air watching it spark missing Thela's hair by inches.

"WELL YOU WERE NEVER SKILLED IN POTION LESSONS, YOU WERE SO INPATIENT!" She retorted back mater-of-factly.

"I've found working with Sirius better then anything…" Emily said her voice calm and strong.

"My brother has his mind set…"

"IN WAYS YOU CAN NEVER IMAGINE!" Emily spat back in rage. "But I'm not here to discuss my ways and head back on memory road with you Thela. No, I only wanted to ask you about Miley."

"You see the resemblance? I CAN'T HELP WONDER WHY Miley gained her powers now." Thela replied trying to change the current conversation.

"What are you on about? She is powerful but why did you never introduce me to Oliver?"

"Because Emily," She poured the tea into two identical teacups and set them upon the table. "I don't know why you would need to meet him."

"Because they are people who never did anything to you!"

"Sure, but sooner then you know, you'll have a full uprising on your hands!"

Unsure Emily knew what she was going on about, Thela knew she would find the uprising in Emily and her brother Sirius. She stared into Emily's eyes as she pulled up a set to the table and held the cup to her lips blowing on the hot steam. How queer it was to be looking at Miley, except as if it was her other half, the pure evil half. She hated the feeling that she lost Emily to a greater cause.

**Author Notes: Well what do you think? Do you like the plot? I hope you will keep reading and reviewing and taking a chance. CHAPTER 14 SOON will be uploaded and until than find your trace in you! Peace love and thank you to my reviewer!!**

**Until Chapter 13! Rock your life! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Learning

_**Author's Notes: I'm back!!!! WHO MISSED ME!??! I know I missed this story and that is why I am writing this tonight and putting it up. I have been busy with tons of Jonas stories that keep me busy and my heart smiling. Now let's hope I get some new reviews on this I love you all, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…**_

_**The Viridian Trace**_

_Chapter 14: Learning_

"Pancake day, bud!" Robbie Ray called from the first floor landing. Trying to call Jackson down, who believe it or not was dead tired from his late night conversation with his understanding friend was hard enough without telling him there was maple syrup on the table too. Miley was wide awake sitting upright on the pull out bed clenching her stomach. Robbie Ray walked over.

"Bud, you alright?" Does your stomach hurt again? The hospital said it was an ulcer but leading to the fact that the magic came up, it's a known fact hat it may still be upset for other reasons."

"Yeah, must be…" Miley said unduly.

"Well those pancakes will be ready in a few minutes, Jackson will bring you down some new clothing for the day."

"Great…" She said clothing her eyes and trying to connect telepathically to Oliver.

"_Miley is that you?" _He asked speaking clearly.

"_Yeah Oliver! Great, I'm learning my magic this morning. I levitated food right into my own hand last night!" _She spoke with passion. But she still said more. _"Oliver my stomach still hurts though!"_

"_Miley, understandable. Its an after-effect but its good, it means your magic is still inside you and the final acceptance of your magic is coming to."_

"_Its all so confusing Oliver, I need you to come soon!"_

"_I'm here for you…"_

"Miley? Earth to Miley!" Jackson's voice sounded as he waved his hand in front of his sister.

"HUH? Oh great thanks Jackson!" She said half grabbing her clothes and jumping from her pull-out bed."

"_O--Oliver?"_

Her knees froze, then they turned cold as if there was no blood flow. She began to shake uncontrollably and her knees finally gave way she fell off the bed her tangled curls wrapping around her face. He passed out. Jacks held her in his arms, as Robbie Ray stroked her hand.

"_Miley, Miley can you hear me?"_

"_I got extremely dizzy and I just passed out…I…"_

"_You weren't doing anything else were you?" Oliver asked his voice seemed distant and forced._

"_Well I was going to get out of bed and was talking to Jackson while talking to you as well."_

"_Miley you have experienced a magic overload, you see magic takes great endurance and training as well as concentration. You have to watch how much you use it. So your system had to take a break. Your still new at this, I'm going to teach you everything, okay but for now just don't push yourself."_

"_Okay, I guess I was just…"_

"_No, you were just unsure." _He backed out of her thoughts as her eyes flickered open.

"MILEY! Oh my god!" Jackson said.

"I'm…I'm okay. I was just trying to use my magic and I guess I was too much to fast."

Robbie Ray picked up her body as she began to explain further.

"Well, I can mind read with Olive as you know that's how magic people communicate but I was also talking to Jackson and.."

Robbie Ray smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Magic, there goes that word again, attention is a fickle word." Jackson through to himself in spite.

Turn his heel, Miley was still somewhat scared and knowing she was not mastered at her magic abilities she couldn't help but feel it. Jackson felt soft fingers wrap around his wrist, he looked down into Miley's baby blue eyes.

"Jackson please just stay here and sit, I need family right now and I can't be by myself."

"I wasn't leaving Miles, not going upstairs, not on pancake day." Putting on a smile that lied to his sister deep inside.

She just need family, and so did he.

**Author Notes: Well what do you think? Do you like the plot? I hope you will keep reading and reviewing and taking a chance. CHAPTER 15 SOON will be uploaded and until than find your trace in you! Peace love and thank you to my reviewer!!**

**Until Chapter 15! Rock your life! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Clear and Broken

_Author's Notes: I'm leaving on vacation so I'll update what I can I know I missed this story and that is why I am writing this tonight and putting it up. I have been busy with tons of Jonas stories that keep me busy and my heart smiling. Now let's hope I get some new reviews on this I love you all, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read…_

_**The Viridian Trace**_

Chapter: 15 Clear and Broken

Miley quickly grabbed the television remote in the still darkness that evening. She had always been a night owl. She turned on the L.A. All Night News channel and braced herself for the top news stories. There it was in the local beats.

"And in local news, teen pop sensation Hannah Montana is taking a break, so it seems after calling it a "more important matters to handle then concerts" we'll see how it goes, since she was unable to attend last week's award show. Her co-presenter of the Best on Scene make-up Jake Ryan take time out from his busy schedule to say "We all missed Hannah [at the show] and she's probably taking time off to compose some great music!" However managers of the Malibu concert hall are still investigating the suspicious activity and the ambulance appearance outside the backstage doors after Hannah Montana's sold-out concert last week."

As the news cut to a commercial Hannah jabbed the mute button.

If she hated one thing (we'll besides Uncle Earl's Christmas fruit cake) in the whole world is rumors! One half of herself was thinking her Dad would fix this, another half of herself was thinking the employees, the investigators and the news reporters would be knocking at her door asking questions. She laid her head down and feel into a restless sleep.

Jackson headed down to the kitchen, making a mental to do list in his mind before landing on the bottom step. He made a second glance at the flashing lights coming straight ahead, The TV was still on. Miley must have left it on and forgot to shut it off. Miley's blonde wig suddenly appeared as a "Hannah Update", Jackson turned the mute button off just as the news story began.

"Well after mixed signals this week begging with a rumor that teen-pop sensation Hannah Montana was whisked away by an ambulance late after he Malibu concert and her strange removal by a spokesperson from this past week award show she is fine and not suffering anything. Her manager released a statement today telling everyone that Hannah Montana is taking time off to spend home with her family and prepare for her new CD that is slate for a winter release. This statement squashed the rumor that she was possibly going under the knife for a vocal surgery or was poisoned by her arch enemy Mikayla. But we will keep you updated if anything else pops up, this has been a Hollywood Hannah Montana update!"

Jackson turned the TV off and spun on his heel when he heard a small voice.

"Jackson, is that you?"

"Miles?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Well, its 7:30AM, hey wait a minute why isn't your lips moving?"

"Early, I think I'll sleep longer, what?"

"Oliver said you could…"

"Mind read, we'll yeah but I'm not sure if I can mind read people without magic, but well I did everything I normal do."

"This is…why…"

"You don't have magical abilities do you Jackson." This was starting to turn into twenty questions.

"No!" He almost shouted out loud as well, he was starting to hate the "m" word, magic.

"Well…I think…"

"I got to go Miley, lots of errands!" And he was out the door in a minute. Miley did not have time to ponder any longer, she fell asleep.

Jackson was clutching his stomach with a stitch in his side.

He couldn't magic magical! Ha! This could have been more then a dream and he started the day as any normal teen guy would…sleepwalking…right? He was simple sleepwalking, or daydreaming, anything! His mind was just playing tricks on him.

What do you think?

_**Authors Notes: What did you think? Thank you so much please leave reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Family Tree

_Author's Notes: I'm back from vacation so I'll update now while I can, not a day goes by that I don't miss this story and that is why I am writing this tonight and putting it up. I have been busy with tons of Jonas stories that keep me busy and my heart smiling. Now let's hope I get some new reviews on this I love you all, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read_

_**The Viridian Trace**_

Chapter 16: The Family Tree

Robbie had just gotten off the phone with Hannah's other agent and had decided that if Hannah Montana would be taking "time off" she would need a great song on her "new" CD. He quietly snuck downstairs and grabbed the guitar by its neck. He peered over the sofa extending his hand to brush Miley's chestnut hair out of her face, a frown etched across it.

"Come on smiley Miley, just smile for me." He climbed back up the stairs and out to his patio hanging off the foundation.

That smile did come later in the afternoon when Miley was wide awake in her houndstooth pajamas like a kid again she turned on the television and flipped through channels.

"Lilly landing in five, four…three…two…one! Hey Lily" She called from across the room to her friend.

Lilly parked her skateboard up against the wall and grinned at Mr. Stewart.

"Oh it gets better!" She snapped her fingers and pulled out two venti caramel frappicino Starbucks from behind her back. Miley nearly fell off the bed trying to grab her own coffee.

"Girls and their coffee!" Robbie remarked with a laugh.

It was time!

It was time to act!

Thela was half-way through talking with Tabitha about her plan of action and putting it into, well…action!

"So, Sis what's going first?"

"My eleventh birthday gift from Sirius, The Art Book, The Paint by deceiving Kit, I figure if Emily is returning to the house where once was taught, she'd know where the books were kept, but I think that extra magic concealment charms I have placed on in the last few years will help tremendously."

"Yeah good thinking!" I'm still floored that after mom died and bestowed the house down the line and Sirius said he didn't want it and you allowed him to stay as you both taught the new bloods, that he was learning so much evil, that it could really all just happen!"

"Well believe it Tabitha!"

"Well at least we still have each other!" She said passing a book to Thela.

"Of course and soon Oliver and Miley!"

_**Authors Notes: What did you think? Thank you so much please leave reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Explained and Unexplained

_**Author's Notes: I'm back from vacation so I'll update now while I can, not a day goes by that I don't miss this story and that is why I am writing this tonight and putting it up. I have been busy with tons of Jonas stories that keep me busy and my heart smiling. Now let's hope I get some new reviews on this I love you all, traces are copyrighted by me. Thanks and go head and read**_

_**The Viridian Trace**_

Chapter 17: Explained and Unexplained

"Soon enough we will have completed your training Emily and most importantly we can finally change the rules and seek to find The Viridan Trace by breaking down the realms. Strong strengths we can single out who has it!"

"Tell me again what it is!" She sneered.

"You are still so naïve, I can only give you so much information. But legend says one person posses two traces, they can willingly use either at any given time. Surprising their opponent often always defeating them. Although all their powers are unknown. Sometimes two equals gain it and together their traces together are combined to do the same. Some used to say that the one with the Viridian Trace was a ruler and a guardian but it was been said that the trace is easy to steal.

"Steal? But how would you know its opposite? If I'm sure that person would never show somehow that its simple not possible." Emily snapped her gum as if totally annoyed by how the conversation was going.

"No magic can steal it. But now is not the time to discuss. We need to move on to the next phase." Sirius clasped his hands together.

Miley contuined to heal and thumbing around in his pocket taking in the progress of Miley's understanding of magic, his hands brushed against the grains of the cork that held Thela's magic of invisibility. He guessed he wouldn't need it after all. Today they were mastering defense tactics as Miley began flipping through various dusty texts when she looked up.

"Did these books belong to your father Oliver?" He had not expected just a question to arise.

"No…why do you ask?" He replied.

"Well, at the front of the book see right there." She pointed to a scripted O. "That's your initial Oliver but I only asked because I was wondering who gave you these books."

Funny he always thought that O on the front page was written for him, silly to think books were passed down well anyways Thela had given him the book and that was that.

"No, Miley my good friend from Viridian Thela gave them to me. I'm the only magic on in my family. It's impossible for the books to belong to someone else because I don't have a dad he disappeared a long time ago."

The silence in the room would be caught with a steak knife.

"Olive…I'm sorry, I never knew." Miley's throat was thick with tears. "I guess I always assumed he was away on business I'm always so busy with Hannah Montana things and hanging with Lilly I forgot about you."

"Its okay Miley…it was a long time ago."

They looked at each other to smile but the O scripted amongst the mounts of paper was not for naught.

Jackson sat down on the barstool near the small sack of Rico's combing his fingers through his hair. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and spun around, there she was wearing light gray Bermuda shorts and a funky screen tea and yet the same sunglasses the over powered her face. Her pitch black hair and sweet dipped chestnut highlights began to wave in the breeze.

"Emily! Hey sit down!"

"Thanks Jackson its nice to see you again, so this is your beach?"

"Yes that's what they call it…wait don't tell me you've never seen a beach before?" He asked his mouth agape.

Thinking back on all the places in Viridan she occupied she never once saw a body of water outside a few lakes and streams before.

"No, can't say that I have…"

"Well! Come on!" He said pulling her along. First she was going to soften up to him and then move in for the kill.

**Please tell me your thoughts. It's always important to know how my readers feel about this story, thank you!**


End file.
